Dumb Moves
by EmoGhost1995
Summary: Yelling at her for not coming for their anniversary was a dumb move. Breaking up with her was a dumb move. But saving her was not a dumb move. UlquiHime! AU! Character Death!


**A/N: It's been some time since I wrote UlquiHime and a one shot so…**

Ulquiorra Schiffer, the boy who rarely showed emotions, had finally been pushed to the limit.

"To hell with this! I think we should break up! I-I... I hate you!" Ulquiorra remembered yelling in a voice that he had never used before. Everyone was shocked to hear the anger in the boy's voice. Just what did Orihime Inoue do to make the boy mad?

Of course, she just had to pay a visit to Ichigo Kurosaki's house because it was his birthday and forget all about Ulquiorra and her anniversary. Orihime knew it was a dumb move. She watched as her ex-boyfriend left before tears finally leaked through her eyes. That really, really was a stupid move...

Ulquiorra tossed his schoolbag at one side when he reached home and shut the door. Maybe he should not have been so mad at Orihime. After all, it was just an anniversary, right? Ichigo only had one birthday while Ulquiorra had many days to spend with Orihime, right? Freak this! That was a dumb move, Ulquiorra! Why the hell did you do that? Ulquiorra hugged himself tighter.

Maybe... Things would get better? Maybe they could move on? Ulquiorra shook his head at the thought. Wrong!

Ulquiorra had a hard time sleeping at night. What, without Orihime text messaging him a "Goodnight" and a small heart shape made him feel weird. He hugged himself tighter and imagined the girl embracing him before he suddenly sat up. No! No! No! You broke up already! Stop thinking about her! Sighing sadly, the raven-haired teen hugged himself tightly and slowly fell asleep, not noticing the tears soaking his sheets as he dreamt of the orange-haired girl.

Orihime, meanwhile, was sobbing uncontrollably. It was a dumb move! A Stupid one! Didn't she promise to forever stay by Ulquiorra's side? And look what happened? She scolded herself, calling herself a female dog.

The next morning, Ulquiorra could not take it anymore and pulled out his phone. His fingers could have been bruised by how hard he was punching in the numbers but he did not care.

"H-Hello?" came the voice he already missed oh-so much. He wanted to speak but could not find his voice.

"Hello?" came Orihime's voice again but Ulquiorra did not speak. There was a sad sigh at the other end and the call ended. Tears started rolling down his cheeks. If love was a game of chess, he would have lost due to the stupid move he just made. The word "Stupid" echoed in his mind for the entire morning while he got ready for school.

"Kya~! Ulquiorra-sama~!" came his fangirls' squealings. Oh, how he wished they would take the hint that he did not wish to be with anyone! He only had Orihime in his heart.

What made his day worse was that Orihime was his class partner and was sitting next to him! He had tried to find chances to apologize but for the entire day, he could not find his voice. It was as if he was finding a needle in a haystack! Meaning it was so hard to find it!

During lunch, music was being blasted through the PA and the song that was currently playing made the emerald-eyed boy feel all the more guilty. Why the hell did they pick to play the song called "Lies" by Big Bang? Ulquiorra understood some Korean so he knew what the chorus was saying. Bloody hell... It said that the singer was sorry and he still loved the girl and he said "those things" in a fit of anger.

Guilt, guilt, guilt. Just bloody go away!

School ended slower than Ulquiorra expected. He was walking down the pavement when a car screeched. The next thing he knew, he was screaming out Orihime's name and pushing her to the other side of the road before he felt a sharp pain in his side. Something wet streamed out of his mouth - Blood.

There was soon a crowd and Orihime was frantically screaming his name, telling him to hold on. But Ulquiorra knew he could not. He was tired. Too tired. And he knew that it was signs that he would not make it. With his last ounce of strength, he uttered, "I... Love... You..."

The last thing he knew was the voice he loved so much screaming his name as his eyes closed and finally fell asleep. Was what he did a dumb move? No way! He could not leave Orihime to get hit by the car! He felt relieved that he finally did something right.

He finally made up for all the dumb moves.


End file.
